Let's Stay Together
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: A collection of Kyou and Tohru centric drabbles. 45 total.
1. Theme 1

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **1/45  
**Word Count: **458 words  
**Warning:** OOCness on Kyou's part perhaps.  
**Theme: **Bad Day For Tohru

Tohru slid open the screen door and sighed. Today didn't go as well as she had hoped. She received red marks on two of her tests, and would have to make them up after school tomorrow. Not only that, she lost her homework for several of her subjects, and then spilled her food all over herself during the lunch hour.

Work was just as bad.

She shuddered as she slipped off her shoes and set them off to the side, stepping inside, lugging her overstuffed school bag into the house.

Tohru decided she needed a hug. After having a bad day when she was younger, her mom would always give her one, along with a thing of hot chocolate to calm the nerves. She then remembered that no one except Kyou would be home, and sighed. He wouldn't, and couldn't, give her a hug.

The bag suddenly became lighter and Tohru swung around to see Kyou holding the load for her.

"Figured you'd probably need help, you look like you're about to drop onto the floor."

Tohru smiled nervously. "Uh, well, thanks."

Kyou raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else as he carried the bag to her room. He then turned to the girl to see her staring glumly at the floor. "So, how was your day?" Kyou attempted to start a conversation to break her out of her reverie.

"It was—okay..." She trailed off. Kyou stared. Tohru gulped and spilled. "It was horrible! I failed two tests and lost my homework, spilled my lunch on me and—"

"Woah, slow down!" Kyou's eyes widened as he backed away from her.

"S-sorry!" She blurted, about ready to break down in tears. She then mumbled something.

"What?" He asked irritably. "Don't say anything if you're gonna talk so no one can hear you."

"I'm sorry," She sighed. "I said that I wish mom were here to give me a hug; that's what she would always do for me when I had days like these."

Kyou would've scowled but stopped himself. He looked around the room, and then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, if I were to hug you, you know what would happen..."

"Yeah, I know." Tohru sniffled.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, but quickly disappeared. Instinctively, she held out her arms and caught Kyou just as he fell in his cat form.

"K-Kyou..." She blinked.

"Sorry it wasn't much, but I tried," he grumbled.

Tohru grinned and squeezed him. "It was a lot, Kyou, thank you!" She held him up to her face and nuzzled his orange fur.

"Okay, I hugged you. We are **not**, and I repeat, **not **getting into cuddly or mushy-gushy mode!" Kyou howled. Tohru merely smiled.


	2. Theme 2

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **2/45  
**Word Count: **392 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Be Selfish

Tohru stepped out her bedroom, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face. It was the first night back since the "rescue", as Shigure had put it, had been performed and completed.

Still flustered by the fact that both Yuki and Kyou had went through all that trouble to find her and bring her back, she deeply desired a chance to speak to them both. Preferably Kyou for he seemed the most emotional at the time, and was displaying things he had never shown her before.

Tiptoeing through the dark house, she went to the kitchen in hopes of getting some tea and ponder over what the say to the cat in the morning, but was slightly alarmed to see Kyou seated on the porch outside. Swallowing nervously, she approached.

"K-Kyou-kun?"

"Gya!" Kyou jumped, frazzled. "Oh, it's you. Why do you gotta sneak up on people like that?"

"I'm sorry!" She bowed her head, embarrassed.

She looked up when Kyou grunted. "Eh, never mind. What are you doing up?"

"Oh, uh, I was getting tea!" She blurted eagerly.

"This late?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep." Was her meek reply.

Kyou snorted, waving a hand towards the kitchen. "Well, don't keep me from making your tea. Go get some and get to bed."

"Y-yes!" She was about to rush to perform said task, but paused, remembering that she wanted to speak with him. "Eh, Kyou-kun?"

"What?"

"I--well, thank you!" She bowed her head repeatedly. "For earlier, you know. For taking me back even though you didn't have to."

Kyou blinked back at her, his flushed face hidden by shadows. He then made another noise, letting a smirk settle on his features. "Yeah, well, like I said, next time if you really didn't want to leave you should have said so in the first place."

Tohru smiled sheepishly. "Are you sure--"

"In your case it would be okay to complain, be selfish, say what you want once in a while. It's okay." He finished with a mumble.

"Well, okay then!" Kyou looked up at the beaming brunette. "I would like to thank you for bringing me home by making you tea! Don't go anywhere--" She froze. "--erm, please?" She then rushed off to make them both the tea.

She never saw the smile that settled on the boy's face.


	3. Theme 3

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **3/45  
**Word Count: **246 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Next Time

"I didn't mean it."

Tohru looked up from washing a cup, a confused look on her face. "Mean what?"

Kyou ran a hand down his face in frustration. "I yelled at you earlier today because you offered your umbrella to me. I only did it cause of that damn Yuki! I hate looking weak in front of him."

The brunette shook her head. "N-no! It was my fault! I should've known better than to offer you a girl umbrella or carry you as a cat! It was very stupid of me! I--"

"Oh quiet you," he gruffed, gently rapping his knuckles on her head in a playful fashion. "I said it was me, not you, so stop apologizing."

"I'm sorry! Er, I mean, I'm sorry for saying I'm sorry. Oh, that didn't come out right. Um, I'm--" She bowed her head. "I just didn't want you to push yourself if you weren't feeling well."

"You worry too much about everything. You got to let up a little, okay?"

Tohru nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes! I'll try!"

Kyou nodded, seemingly satisfied. He turned to go, but paused, turning to her. "Next time it rains, and that damn rat isn't around, I'll share an umbrella with you."

The girl blinked in surprise before bursting in a giddy fit. "Oh! You don't have to but that would be really nice! Thank you, Kyou-kun!" She beamed proudly.

The cat nodded, turning to hide his smile and evident excitement from the girl.


	4. Theme 4

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **4/45  
**Word Count: **163 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes: **Kyou's POV.  
**Theme: **Scars

Tohru Honda.

You're beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?

I hope you know that. Really, you are a lovely person.

That's why I was mortified , shocked and disgusted at what I had done to you. I hurt you, physically and mentally. I was afraid that you would do what my mom did, and to avoid it, I tried to drive you away.

You saw through my scheme and followed anyway. It made me frustrated, thinking you were going to do it no matter what. That's why I ran my claws across your shoulder, trying to scar you--make you hate me.

It failed. It only made you more determined.

That's another thing that makes you so beautiful, your determination. Your courage to do things no one else would do. Hiding behind that beautiful smile and shy personality there's a wonderful woman who's braver than even my _shishou_.

I'm really sorry, Tohru.

Scars aren't meant to be on a beautiful lady like you.


	5. Theme 5

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **5/45  
**Word Count: **184 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Angel

"_'Descended from the heavens'_, huh?"

Tohru looked up abruptly, blushing. "What?"

Kyou chuckled. "Don't you remember? When I met up with you at your grandfather's you said you were surprised to see me, and you said you thought that I had descended from the heavens."

The brunette laughed. "Oh! Y-yes! Well you did! And you never did tell me what you went there for anyway."

The red head laughed loudly. "Oh, demanding now, are we?"

Tohru looked flustered. "W-well, you're always telling me to voice my thoughts, and be a little selfish. Did I have too much selfishness? I did, didn't I! I'm sorry!"

Kyou groaned, shaking his head. "No, it's fine. I just figured you were still upset about your grandpa, so I went to find you and bring you home once you were ready."

The girl blushed. "Oh, o-okay. Thank you, Kyou-kun." She smiled at Kyou who patted her on the head.

"Just don't push yourself, he'll be fine."

"Y-yes, of course."

'_Thank you, Kyou-kun. Despite what you might say, you really are my angel. Thank you so much for being there.'_


	6. Theme 6

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **6/45  
**Word Count: **171 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Breathe

"Remember to breathe!"

"I will! Just watch, Kyou-kun! I'll swim!"

Kyou grabbed an inner tube, threw it around the girl, and pulled her back before she could hurt herself. "Hold your horses, you'll be kidnapped by the currents." He jumped into the water, fully clothed, and pulled the tube behind him as he waded away from the rocks.

'_I keep telling her to breathe ,yet I'm having trouble breathing myself!'_

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! That was foolish of me, wasn't it? Oh! Kyou-kun! You're in the water with your clothes on!"

"I'm fine!" Kyou stopped, looking back from the sudden giggle. "What?"

Tohru smiled. "This is fun! Riding through the waves, it's like I'm floating in the air, only not!" Her cheeks tinged pink.

'_Oh my God, it feels like I'm drowning.'_

Kyou smiled, hiding his discomfort. "You want fun? I'll give you fun!"

'_It's so hard to breathe when you're around, Tohru. When you smile, it feels like I'm drowning. _

As clichéd as it sounds, you truly take my breath away.'


	7. Theme 7

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **7/45  
**Word Count: **250 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes: **Kyou's POV.  
**Theme: **I Wish

You talk about so many things, Tohru, but one topic that always catches my attention is what you wish or what wishes you have heard.

You try to so hard to make others happy. You put your own desires on the back burner out of sight from yourself and others. You don't know that I'm the one that always looks at those forgotten dreams and stir them in hopes of helping you make them into masterpieces. I just hope for the best; that'll you give them a chance to reach the surface.

But really, Tohru, you are amazing. Going out of your way to make people happy, myself included, it's no wonder why you're so emotional.

"You'd want to be with the person you love, right?"

**_'Yes.'_**

"Did you fall in love with some guy?"

**_'I wish it was me.'_**

"N-n-no! That's not it! I'm no talking about myself!"

**_'I'm glad it's not you, but at the same time I wish it was.'_**

"Don't worry."

'_**I wish…'**_

"When you do fall in love…"

'…_**that someday…'**_

"…with someone…"

'…_**you'd look at me…'**_

"…I'll cooperate with you."

I'd fall apart if you fell in love with someone else.

'…_**and say…'**_

"Thank you."

'…_**I love you…'**_

"Kyou-kun, what do you wish for?"

'…_**let's stay together…'**_

"For a certain someone…"

'…_**and together, let's leave this place behind…'**_

"…to stop crying…"

'…_**let's fly for the stars…'**_

I wish for you,…

'…_**just you and me…'**_

…and for you to wish for me.

'…_**that's what I wish.'**_


	8. Theme 8

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **8/45  
**Word Count: **308 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes: **Onigiri are rice balls, Shishou is the "name" of his 'master', umeboshi is a (dried) plum. Ending after the italicized conversation is in Tohru's POV.  
**Theme: **Onigiri

"So you really had to make all your own meals?"

"Yeah," Kyou bit into one of the many _onigiri _he had made for the two of them and paused. He then gave a faint smirk as he thought about his teacher. "_Shishou_ always messed up the meals. I eventually ended up making them for the two of us."

"Aw!" Tohru picked up one for herself and nibbled into it thoughtfully. "They are really good! And you make them really good too! There should be a--"

"Don't even talk about that training to make _onigiri _again. That was just weird." Kyou eyed her with a narrowed expression. "And that _umeboshi_ on your back talk was just--really stupid."

"Should I have used salmon?"

Kyou sighed, picking up another _onigiri _and shoved it towards the brunette who had finished her previous one. "I think you should just forget that talk and just eat."

Tohru smiled cheerfully, taking it gratefully. "Thank you once again, Kyou-kun for making me lunch! It was delicious!"

"Yeah, yeah," His face reddened. "Just eat."

"_You know…there's one on your back too. An umeboshi. I can see it."_

"_Really? Really?"_

"_It's a little plum. A reeeeeally tiny one."_

"_I love little plums!"_

"_You're a strange girl." _

"Is that bad?"

"No, that's--it's--it's one of your good qualities."

_Smile. "Thank you, Kyou-kun."_

"_Eh, sure, whatever. Do you want me to make you some for lunch?" _

"Ah! Sure!"

People around the world are like _onigiri. _Everyone has an _umeboshi _with a different shape and color and flavor. But because it's stuck on their back…they might not be able to see their _umeboshi._

Kyou-kun couldn't see his, but I could tell after our talk, he knew he had one and it was there. He seemed more assured and confident in himself.

He even showed me I had one too. Thank you, Kyou-kun.


	9. Theme 9

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **9/45  
**Word Count: **250 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **He Was Worried

"You should've heard them two, Tohru! I swear I thought they were going to dig a trench into the ground the way they rushed back to you!" Shigure wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "It was so sweet, such love for our pretty little flower!"

Fortunately for the dog, Yuki and Kyou were not in hearing range. Yuki was currently at a Student Council meeting and Kyou was on the roof brooding.

Tohru gaped at Shigure. "Huh? L-love?"

Shigure rubbed his chin, with a devious grin on his face. "I was mightily surprised at Kyou's attitude. He was fussing about how you left your window open at night, and how you walk into walls, and even how he was afraid you'd choke on a grain of rice!" The dog chortled. "It was funny, and embarrassing to listen to, but he did have some good points."

The brunette blinked. "He was that worried about me?"

"That worried? Sheesh, he was fretting like a mother hen!"

"SHIGURE!"

"Ah, speaking of hen, here comes the cat-transformed-hen now!" Shigure dove behind Tohru. "Save me!"

"YOU DAMN DOG, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HEN?"

"I'm going to leave him in your care now, Tohru-kun. Don't do anything I would do, children!" He did a hop, skip, and a jump out of the room leaving the two flushing teens in the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Tohru. "You were worried about me?"

"Damn dog."


	10. Theme 10

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **10/45  
**Word Count: **269 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes:** Kyou's POV  
**Theme: **Pancakes

Stupid Akito, ruining our vacation again. He just loves to dump that ice cold bucket on water on us, right when we get to be at our happiest. Stupid bastard.

It's not like I'm feeling jealous of everyone else going off to see that prick, I'm glad I don't always have to go. For one thing, I don't like having all my free time revolving around him anyway.

And besides, if I was invited, Tohru would've been left alone. I couldn't let that happen, especially after the New Year's incident. No one like her should have to be alone when she should be having a great time.

"Kyou-kun, are you su--"

"I'm fine. You going to show me how to make pancakes?"

She smiled at me. "Certainly! Now you'll need some flour--"

The rest of what she said I didn't hear. I was too focused on her happy demeanor. How could she still be so happy despite everything else around her?

"Really, Tohru."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"_R-ROOAARR!"_

"_Roar?"_

"_It's no reason for me to get depressed, right? I can't get depressed! I have to be cheerful! And lively! Right?"_

"Kyou-kun! You're not paying attention!"

I snapped my head up and Tohru was glancing at me with concern. I smacked myself. "Eh, sorry. Zoned out there. I'll have you show me how to make them another day. But I'd still like to have some pancakes."

She tilted her head, and I could tell she wasn't really convinced. "Okay--if you're sure!"

I looked out of the window at the backs of everyone that left and were still in view. "I'm sure."


	11. Theme 11

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **11/45  
**Word Count: **269 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **He Can't Say No

"Interesting."

"Very interesting indeed."

"What is?" Yuki blinked at Tohru's two friends as they watched the backs of Tohru and Kyou disappear out of the classroom.

Uo was the first to speak. "Orangey keeps having a difficult time telling Tohru 'no'."

Yuki blinked at the blond just as Hana spoke up.

"Yes, indeed. It's strange--when did this suddenly start?"

"I don't know--"

"--if I didn't know any better--"

"--it would seem that--"

Both girls turned and with a fierce intensity to their gaze announced simultaneously. "--Kyou is crushing on our little Tohru."

Yuki sweatdropped. "Ever think that maybe it's because Tohru doesn't give him a chance to object?"

Hana began to wring out a piece of paper, a bored expression to her face. "Yes, well, we give him just as hard of a time yet he still is able to interject an objection or two here and there. Just because it's Tohru doesn't mean anything different."

"Well, Tohru's nicer." Yuki pointed out.

Both girls glared.

Yuki held his hands up. "Tohru doesn't intentionally give Kyou a hard time. You two do. Think about it."

Hana turned to look to Uo. "Yes, she doesn't, does she?"

Uo rubbed her chin. "You know what that means don't you?"

The other girl nodded. "Yes, I do."

Yuki gave them a confused look.

Uo jumped onto a chair and stood with one foot on the back to give a dynamic pose. "We have to teach Tohru how to give orangey a hard time!"

Yuki shook his head. "You know, I _almost _feel pity for the idiot."


	12. Theme 12

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **12/45  
**Word Count: **241 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Mom

"Ah, Kyou!"

Kyou turned to the voice and saw Tohru approaching him with a mildly confused expression on her face. "What are you doing here still? I thought you left when Hana and Uo did."

The boy turned back to the grave with a frown. "I decided to hang back for a bit longer."

Tohru frowned. "Oh."

The two stood before the grave in silence before Tohru shifted and kneeled before the marker to fix an incense stick that had begun to tip too far. "I still can't believe it's been over a year since Mom died."

Kyou remained silent.

Tohru looked up to him with a small smile on her face. "I really wish that the two of you could've met. You two would've had a lot of fun together."

The girl turned away just a guilty expression settled onto his face. "I'm sure we would've."

Feeling uncomfortable, he took a step forward, placing a hand on the top of her head and rubbed her hair. "Come on, Shigure's probably wondering what's taking us."

"Ah, right." She stood and said her goodbyes to the grave before dashing out.

Kyou remained in his spot, hands in his pockets as he stared at the name on the marker. Slowly, he removed a hand from his pocket and reached out, running his fingers across the engraved kanji.

"I'm sorry."

With that, he turned and left, chasing after Tohru and with a guilty conscience.


	13. Theme 13

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **13/45  
**Word Count: **243 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Moon

"What are you doing up so late?"

Kyou turned from the pot of boiling noodles to find Tohru standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her hair appeared disheveled from her small amount of sleep and her clothes were wrinkled.

He smiled softly before turning back to the pot and stirred the noodles. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I came for a glass of water." She approached and let out a small gasp. "Oh! You're making noodles!"

"Uh--"

"Want me to make them for you?" The girl beamed at him, making him uncomfortable being so close to her.

"I--I'm almost done. You could make the sauce." He suggested as she leaned closer still.

"Okay!" She dashed off to collect the ingredients, leaving the ruffled boy behind to collect himself.

"Oh, Kyou, look!" He paused in mid-stir to place the cooking utensil on the counter to approach the girl who was gazing out the window. A pale light shone through the glass, illuminating Tohru's face. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He stared at her face, feeling a familiar warmth creep across his cheeks before he averted his gaze to the moon. "Yeah, I guess."

"You know, every time I look at the moon, it always reminds me of you."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, mouth agape.

She smiled knowingly as she drifted towards the stove with the sauce mix, leaving the boy ruffled yet again and lost in his own thoughts.


	14. Theme 14

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **14/45  
**Word Count: **430 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Haunted House

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

Tohru threw an exuberant fist into the air, a determined expression planted on her face. "I'm p-p-positive!"

Kyou gave her a doubtful look. "Look, you don't have to do this. If you're still afraid, it's okay."

"N-n-no! I must do this! All I h-h-have to d-do is m-make a story, like Hatsuharu did! I must conquer my fears!" She smiled, face tinged pink. "I must conquer my fear like you did with that stain at Shishou's house."

Kyou's eye twitched before he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house. "All right, but don't say I didn't try to stop you."

Upon entering, Tohru trembled. She noticeably gulped before proceeding through the rooms.

In each hallway and chamber, the brunette would hold in a scream of fright and would being to recite a tale. Each varied, some about college students all the way to ninety-year old grandmothers, each just seemed more ridiculous than the last for Kyou.

As they turned for the final room, another prop popped out that caused Tohru to cling to Kyou's arm. She licked her lips before smiling softly. "This man's tale is a sad one at first," She began. "All his life he lived in isolation. He was an outcast--nobody loved him.

"Upon venturing away from his village one day, he stumbled across a girl who was in the woods. Fearing an impending rejection, he tried to run but she called out to him. Even more afraid, he tried to scare her away.

"'_I know you're not mean like that,' _she has laughed. The man asked her how she would know and she merely smiled at him and said, '_I can see it in your eyes. You've been hurt too much. You're afraid of what it would be like to be loved, only to end up being hated and rejected again._

"Stunning the man, the girl grabbed his hand and led him back to her village where he decided, once he realized everybody there liked him, to stay for the rest of his life.

"He and the girl eventually fell in love and got married. They had a family and lived into their prime years together up until they died of old age."

She smiled and left the haunted house, leaving behind a stunned Kyou.

He had a sneaky suspicion that Tohru was implying something and decided to kill the damn cow for giving her the idea that story telling was an excellent way to spill your feelings about someone--especially when that someone is Sohma Kyou.


	15. Theme 15

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **15/45  
**Word Count: **240 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Zodiac Ornaments

_Press._

_Mold._

_Twist._

_Cut. _

_Carve. _

_Mold again._

_Observe. _

_Add facial features._

Kyou watched from the doorway as Tohru molded and created the ornaments from the Zodiac Ornaments box set she had got at a shop on the school trip.

"Tohru?"

"EEP!" She nearly dropped the one she was working on. "Oh! Kyou, I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing?" He knew perfectly well what she was doing. It just felt awkward to be in her doorway with nothing to really say.

"Oh, um--" She held up the ornament she was working on and blushed. "I was making my ornaments. They're sort of poorly made, but that's okay."

Kyou's eyes widened when he saw the ornament of a cat staring back at him. It looked so out of place among the other animals.

"This one is my favorite," Tohru smiled and placed it on her desk.

"Why?" He dared to venture.

Again, her face tinged pink.

"I put the most effort in this one, so it's perfect. Once I paint it thought it will remind me more of the real thing."

"Real...thing?" He frowned.

She noticed his frown and jumped up. "Y-yes! The real thing. That thing being you, you know?" She grinned. "As much as it may look like the real Kyou, it's--it's still not as great as the real Kyou."

He blushed, at a loss for words.

But that was okay, he didn't mind.


	16. Theme 16

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **16/45  
**Word Count: **280 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **She's My Wifey!

"Oh where, oh where, has out little flower gone? Ah! There she is!" Shigure beamed, waving his arms as the brunette walked into the dining area with a tray.

"It's time for breakfast!" She exclaimed, placing the food in the center of the table.

Shigure licked his lips as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. '_Yum!__Tohru's cooking!' _He reached forward only to have a pair of chopsticks come out of nowhere and slap the backside of his hand viciously.

"Ouch! Yukiiii--" he whined, giving the rat the most pathetic puppy-eyed expression he could must. "--why do you have to hit so hard?"

Yuki scowled. "You know the rules. No one eats until Miss Honda sits and serves herself."

"Ooh! It's okay, you can eat!" Tohru seated herself at the table with a smile. "I just don't want to see this food go to waste. That, and I don't want to see anybody walking away hungry."

Tears streamed down Shigure's face. "Such kind words--Tohru, let's get married!"

The brunette's eyes snapped open and bugged out of her head. "HUH?"

"Become my wifey, Tohru!"

A fist flew and knocked Shigure clean through the door.

"YOU DAMN DOG! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S NOBODIES WIFEY, YOU HEAR!?" Kyou appeared, spitting flames in a spectacular display of rage.

Shigure's response was a twitch from his left foot and a groan of pain.

Kyou sat down and began to pile food on his plate. Just as he started, he stopped when he heard the mumbling from the dog man.

"Oh yeah--she's your wifey. Sorry, forgot for a moment."

Instead of lashing out, Kyou merely smirked as he tore into his meal.


	17. Theme 17

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **17/45  
**Word Count: **330 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Ping-Pong

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl."

Tohru smiled. "That's okay! Besides, you said that before."

Kyou bounced the small white ball up and down on the tabletop with his paddle. "Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you sucked. Really bad."

The girl blushed. "I never played it before, so you have to cut me some slack there."

The orange-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are you ready?"

Tohru nodded, paddle held tightly in her hand. "I'm ready!"

"Let's see if you can actually hit it this time." He gently bounced it on the table and gave the ball a small pat to knock it over towards the girl.

Just as she had done the first time, she swung--

--and missed.

Kyou banged his head off the wall.

"I-I missed! Again!" Tohru blinked.

"Yeah, so I noticed!"

The girl chased after the small ball for a moment before returning, the little sphere grasped tightly in her fingers. "May I serve this time? Maybe I need to do that for a bit--you know, to get the hang of it."

Kyou rolled his shoulders to ease the tension. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

The girl smiled. "All right! Here it comes!" She bounced the ball on the table and gave the small object a hard smack to it--

--causing it to fly directly at Kyou and bounce off his forehead, leaving him stunned and ego slightly bruised.

"What the hell!?"

"I-I'm sorry!" The girl ran around the table and instantly placed a delicate finger near the spot. "Oh! It's starting to turn red! I'm so sorry, Kyou!"

The teen sighed and rubbed at the spot with agitation. "It's okay. Just, Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyou?"

"No more ping-pong for you. Take up crocheting."

"Ah..."

"It amazes me though, still, how is it that you can play so well in badminton yet suck so much in ping-pong?"

The girl blushed. "I--honestly haven't a clue."

Kyou sighed again.


	18. Theme 18

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **18/45  
**Word Count: **324 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Sleeping Angel

I didn't know what it was, but there's something about her that's captivating.

Just seeing here--lying there, sleeping--it just caught my eye. Snared me and wouldn't let me go.

She shouldn't be out on the porch like this; she could get a cold.

I should wake her, yet--I can't. I just can't seem to bring myself to wake such a beautiful person from such a peaceful sleep.

Oh god, I wish I could pick her up and carry her inside. I can't even do such a simple task like that because of the damn curse. I hate it, so much.

Damn, that wind was nippy.

I don't want to wake the sleeping angel, yet--if I don't, she'll get sick.

_I hate it when she's sick. She's never around when I need her. _

"K-Kyou?"

A hand tugs at my sleeve drawing me out of my reverie. She's looking at me with those eyes--those beautiful, innocent eyes.

"You're still here." Her voice is soft and worried. I wonder if she had a dream or something. She has a frown on her face and her eyes are saddened, they aren't bright like they normally are.

Damnit. I wish I could hug her.

Instead, I take her hand in mine and squeeze it gently. "Of course I am. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you."

That must've been the right thing to say because she smiled at me and her eyes filled with relief. She squeezed my hand in return.

"You should go inside," I say before she can fall back to sleep. "It's getting a little chilly out here. You might catch a cold."

"Oh, uh--of course." She flashes me that smile again before rising to her feet. "I'll make us some tea." She rushed to the kitchen before I can object.

That's okay though. It'll give us a few minutes more of together time. I have no complaints.


	19. Theme 19

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **19/45  
**Word Count: **402 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Why Didn't You Ask?

Kyou's eyebrow twitched violently as Shigure relayed the news to Tohru. Her grandfather had called--the payment for the class trip was overdue and he offered to pay it. Of course, Tohru being the modest girl that she is, quickly turned his offer down and said that she would handle it by herself. She just had a lot going on last month (stupid Valentine's Day) and she would make up for it with overtime.

Tohru, seeing the familiar angry quiver of the eye, cringed under his piercing glare in a futile attempt to hide from his wrath.

"You idiot!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Why didn't you ask one of us to help you out!?"

"Oh no! No! No! You all do too much for me as it is and I didn't want to be any trouble--"

Ah, so that's her game. She doesn't want to cause them trouble.

_Let's play a game: GUILT TRIP._

"Yeah, well, you doing this is causing **me** trouble!"

Tohru froze, a shocked look passing over her face. "I-it is?"

Even Shigure looked miffed.

Kyou nodded, a firm scowl on his face. "It is! When you don't ask for help when you need it, it pisses me off! And when I get pissed off, I can't get my homework done, and if I can't get my homework done I'll fail, end up dropping out of high school and--"

Tohru went _ballistic. _

"OH NO! KYOU I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"Well, there's still time! How much do you owe for the trip?"

"3000 yen!" Tohru was on the verge of tears. "I can get it with my next paycheck--" She froze when Kyou intentionally made an anger mark appear. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I made you pissed again! Please get your homework done!"

"Just go take a bath and I'll be okay--for now." He gave a warning with narrowed eyes.

Tohru did as she was told and as soon as she left the room, Shigure practically pounced on Kyou.

"Oooh! Clever Kyou! You _can _be smart! So, what are you planning? Hm?"

The cat scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to pay for what she owes. Come tomorrow she's going to be missing a 3000 yen debt for a trip." With that, he turned and marched out of the room.

Shigure stifled a chuckle. "Aw, adolescence. It's a beautiful thing."


	20. Theme 20

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **20/45  
**Word Count: **106 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Notes:** Tohru's POV  
**Theme: **Speechless

Never before in my life was I speechless.

I always had something to say—saying to squeak out, there was always _something _that filled that empty void.

But…but when_ he_ put his hand on my forehead…cautioning me against making myself sick again…I couldn't.

I couldn't find the words to say anything. I, for the first time since moving in Shigure's house, was speechless.

Furthermore, I was speechless to _Kyou!_

Call it funny, but—it scared me. Not knowing what to say.

I wonder if this happens to Kyou a lot.

I wonder if this happens to Kyou when _I'm _around him, like when he's around me.


	21. Theme 21

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **21/45  
**Word Count: **373 words  
**Warning:** None.  
**Theme: **Prince Charming Doesn't Want to Marry Cinderella

"Kyou's playing Prince Charming!"

"Shigure, shut up!"

"HE'S PLAYING PRINCE CHARMING! Oh! Where did I leave my camcorder?"

_Smack._

"Aya! Why must you be so mean?"

Kyou stomped towards the front door in a huff, leaving the dog-man behind whining on the floor rubbing his tender head. Just as he was reaching to throw the door open, the door opened on its own.

Well, not entirely on its own. Tohru opened it slowly. She blinked rapidly when she saw Kyou stop and stare at her impassively.

"Uhm, hello? What's wrong?"

Kyou huffed.

Tohru panicked. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? I don't know what I did, but if you tell me I—"

"It's nothing."

"Oh," She frowned. Then she gasped and dug into her bag and pulled out two packets. "The scripts are out! You left before the teacher handed them out, so I grabbed one for you."

Kyou hesitantly took it. He flipped through it as Tohru rounded him and dashed over to Shigure.

"Shigure-san! I'm playing the role of an evil step-sister!"

"Evil step-sister?"

"Yes! I'm going to need help with my lines. They rewrote the play, but there are still so many for me to remember! I'm afraid I'll forget something important and mess up the whole thing. If that happens everyone will be angry at me and I'll be kicked out of school and—"

Shigure grabbed the packet and gently tapped her head with it. "Calm down, nothing like that will happen. Of course I'll help you with the script." He then grinned and looked over to Kyou. "I'll get to have you _all to myself…"_

Kyou twitched before turning to glare at Shigure with a face full of venom.

Tohru looked flabbergasted. "Huh?"

_Kyou to the rescue!_

"You stupid dog!" With a swift smack, he grabbed Tohru and dragged her outside. "We'll practice together. Since _he's _not in it, and I am. We can work on helping each other remember our lines."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you! I'm sure you'll make a great Prince Charming!"

He gulped. "And you'll—you will make a great…evil…step-sister."

_I really wished that she was Cinderella. _

_At least she'd be mine—even if it was just for a little while._


	22. Theme 22

**Drabble Rating: **K**  
Status:** 22/45**  
Word Count: **143 words**  
Warning: **OOCness on Kyou's part perhaps.**  
Notes: **I'M SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!**  
Theme: **Relieved

"T-T-Tohru!"

"Sir! You can't go in there! SIR!"

There was the sound of stampeding elephants fast approaching. The door suddenly opened with a loud crack, causing the poor girl to jump, then wince as the wild orange haired man dashed into the room, nearly bowling over the poor nurse that was tending to Tohru already.

The girl stared, eyes and mouth opened wide with shock, cheeks flushed. "K-kyou-kun..."

He stopped panting long enough to reach out to her and cup her face in his hands. His bright red eyes burned with worry. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him assurringly, and clenched his arm gently. "I am fine, Kyou-kun, the doctor said that the sprain will heal quickly. Just as Hatori-san said."

He let out a puff of air in relief. "Yeah, I know. I just-I wanted-"

Tohru smiled in understanding. "I know."


End file.
